Lenguaje del amor
by estrellita24
Summary: ¡El titulo es cursi! Este conjunto de drabbles estará relacionado con algunas parejas poco probables de entre mis creaciones (R&R, plz?) todos son Songfics /clasificado por el colorido vocabulario/
1. Roller Coaster

1. Roller Coaster

Estados Unidos estaba por inaugurar un parque de diversiones gigantesco y quería invitar a alguien para probarlo antes de esto, el problema es que su hermano no podía ir, si invitaba a Inglaterra este solo se quejaría todo el día y Francia estaba simplemente fuera de la lista por varias razones. El no saber a quien invitar era molesto, sobre todo porque después de la apertura no podría ir a ese parque pasando desapercibido

En semejante momento de problemática nacional Canadá le recordó a Estados Unidos, por pura casualidad, la existencia de alguien que no solo disfrutaría de la oportunidad si no que seria la única en aceptar lo asombroso que en realidad es; Buenos Aires

Pero había un minúsculo problema, cabía la posibilidad de que el estadounidense tuviera un pequeño flechazo para con la porteña, en especial si uno tiene en cuenta que parece ser la única que confía sin pensárselo (sobre todo sin pensárselo) en que el es, muy al spanglish [i], muy awesome. Por otro lado esta puede ser la mejor oportunidad para hablar del asunto con ella, así que el estadounidense saca su celular y marca el numero de Buenos Aires

_Breathing deeply, walking backwards_

_Finding strength to call and ask her_

_Roller coaster, favorite ride_

_Let me kiss you one last time_

-si ¿quien habla? - Buenos Aires

-Hola Camila, habla América - Estados Unidos

-si sabes que yo también soy parte de América, ¿verdad Alfred? - Buenos Aires

-es la costumbre - Estados Unidos

-Si, si... ¿por qué me llamas? no es que me queje pero me resulta extraño - Buenos Aires

-ah, te iba a preguntar si tienes mucho trabajo - Estados Unidos

-están por empezar las vacaciones de invierno así que no ¿por? - Buenos Aires

El estadounidense sonríe mientras llega a su cuarto con el teléfono todavía en la mano y entra cerrando la puerta para poder hablar tranquilo

-porque voy a inaugurar un parque de diversiones y quería invitarte a una prueba antes de la ceremonia - Estados Unidos

-¿cuando dijiste que iba a ser? - Buenos Aires

- el sábado de la semana que viene - Estados Unidos

-entonces viajo allá el jueves y me quedo el viernes y fin de semana completos - Buenos Aires

-eso suena increíble - Estados Unidos

-entonces te veo el sábado que viene, a menos que se te ocurra la increíble idea de irme a buscar al aeropuerto - Buenos Aires

-ya sabes que soy increíble - Estados Unidos

-claro... you're awesome - Buenos Aires

Estados Unidos sonríe por que le gusta que ella hable ingles y porque esta feliz de que la chica valla

-bueno ahora me tengo que ir así que hasta el jueves, supongo - Buenos Aires

-see you - Estados Unidos

-chau - Buenos Aires

Apenas cortan Estado Unidos empieza a dar saltitos en su habitación por que es posible que la escritora haya obviado que ese minúsculo problema era mas grande que todo su territorio o que con pequeño flechazo trataba de decir que estaba perdido por la azabache

~Salto temporal~

No habían hablado nada prácticamente desde que el estadounidense la fue a buscar al aeropuerto, se habían saludado como siempre pero siendo la situación la que era el, generalmente ruidoso, estadounidense no podía pensar en nada bueno para iniciar una conversación y parecía que la porteña estaba mas interesada en mirar a la ventana disfrutando un poco de la vista, cuando la dejo en el hotel ella se despidió y él se fue quejándose con sigo mismo por no haber dicho nada

_Leave me standing here_

_Act like I'm not around_

_The coast will probably never clear_

_Can I please go home now?_

Cuando llego por fin el esperado día Alfred estaba hecho un manojo de nervios, algo que podía notarse a leguas y que lo había impulsado a hacer algo fuera de lo común, levantarse temprano. La otra cosa fuera de lo normal era que esta vez si que tenia todo planeado, o al menos sabia a que hora la buscaría y esta había aceptado el horario, y durante la noche había soñado sobre los eventos de este día imaginándose que todo saldría bien

_I had that dream_

_About you again_

Condujo hasta el hotel, estaciono y entro para que lo hicieran esperar hasta que la azabache bajara, lo cual según ya lo había previsto tardaría bastante

_Where I wait outside_

_Until you let me in_

_And there I stayed _

Cuando la porteña apareció lo hizo vestida con unos jeans negros, una remera de "Rata Blanca" [ii] provocando que el oji-celeste tenga que tragar para poder respirar de nuevo, se levanto de la silla logrando de milagro que no le temblasen las piernas

-¿vamos? - Buenos Aires

El asiente y la lleva afuera donde los espera el Mustang de Estados Unidos y convengamos que no hablo de un caballo, la porteña no se sorprende por el simple hecho de que ya ha visto este auto muchas veces e incluso lo ha conducido un par cuando tenia que buscar al Estadounidense por razones de causa mayor *cough*alcohol*cough* aunque generalmente trata de conducir siempre el por que, ignorado por la porteña, tiene esta pesadilla recurrente que prefiere que no se vuelva real

_I had that dream_

_About you again_

_Where you drive my car_

_Right off a fuking cliff_

Cuando llegan, estacionan y entran sin pagar por que el mismísimo dueño del parque fue quien invito a Estados Unidos y el había avisado que llevaría a alguien. Una vez dentro la porteña mira hacia todos lados como sintiéndose mínima en comparación con todo en aquel lugar, el estadounidense no puede evitar quedársele mirando mientras piensa que se ve muy tierna actuando de esta manera y provocando que la azabache se sonroje un poco al notar la mirada celeste sobre ella

-¿Por qué me miras tanto? - Buenos Aires

Alfred se convierte en tomate y se lleva una mano a la nuca rascándosela mientras mira a cualquier lado menos a la porteña

-es que te ves muy tierna - murmura

si bien lo dijo bajito la porteña lo escucho pero siendo que a Buenos Aires le vendría bien usar un poco de su auto-confianza en temas de amor esta pieza que solo lo dice por que debe estarse portando como una nena y los nenes son adorables

-lo que pasa es que es mi primera vez en un parque de diversiones - Buenos Aires

-en ese caso tengo que mostrarte todo - Estados Unidos

La azabache sonrie mientras el oji-celeste le ofrece una mano que esta toma alegremente para ser llevada por el mismo al primer juego del día, empesaron con la calesita y fueron escalando

_And now I'm breathing deeply, walking backwards_

_Finding strength to call and ask her_

_Roller coaster, favorite ride_

_Let me kiss you one last time _

Era casi el final del día y solo les quedaba un último juego por intentar

-vamos a la montaña rusa - Estados Unidos

-¿rusa? - Buenos Aires

-es solo un nombre - Estados unidos

Ella ríe un poco haciendo que a el le salte el corazón un par de veces antes de calmarse cuando su risa para

-apurémonos así no nos encierran aquí - Buenos Aires

Arrastra al rubio mientras este sonríe por la energía de la azabache, se suben al carrito que los llevara por el juego y antes de que empiece el estadounidense le ofrece su mano a la porteña en caso de que le de miedo durante el paseo

_Make me promise_

_That I will never tell_

_All I remember is_

_The way her bedroom smelled_

_I had that dream_

_About you again_

_Where I wait outside_

_Until you let me in_

Cuando bajan de la montaña rusa siguen con las manos entrelazadas lo no ayuda a que el corazón de Alfred se desacelere, y cuando ya no pudo ma se detuvo en seco provocando que ella se detuviese con el y lo mirase confundida antes de que él se le acercara y la besara. Buenos Aires se sorprende pero deja que se cierren sus ojos y lentamente empiece a responder muy para el alivio del estadounidense

_And now I'm breathing deeply, walking backwards_

_Finding strength to call and ask her_

Al separarse sonríe como bobo a la chica que gira sus ojos pero le devuelve la sonrisa un tanto sonrojada

-sé que ahora es medio obvio pero... I really like you, no espera I-I love you - Estados Unidos

La sonrisa de la azabache se agranda un poco y abraza al rubio que no puede evitar sonrojarse

-yo también te amo, idiota - Buenos Aires

El oji-celeste sonríe mientras la sujeta de la cintura para besarla una vez mas a lo que ella mueve sus brazos a su cuello, y mientras el estadounidense conecta sus labios con los de la porteña en un beso mas largo que el anterior, piensa que tiene un nuevo juego favorito

_Roller coaster, favorite ride_

_Let me kiss you one last time_

_Goodnight, goodnight_


	2. Love

Este va dedicado a mi BFF arRosz quien es la inspiración de Londres

¿Querías un LondresxEscocia? Acá tenes tu LondresxEscocia

2. Love

El escoces entra a la sala donde cierta castaña de ojos verdes esta leyendo un libro pacíficamente

-Baila conmigo lass - Escocia

La castaña levanta la vista para luego suprimir una risita viendo que el escoces le ofrece una mano al estilo de las películas de época

-pero no hay música Scoty - dice

El escoces sonríe mientras la pone de pie haciendo que se caiga el libro que esta estaba leyendo

-hey, no hagas eso - se queja ella

-ya has leído ese libro diez veces - Escocia

La castaña mira a otro lado inflando sus cachetes porque sabe que es cierto pero no lo quiere admitir por que le encanta ese libro, a demás teniendo que proteger su imagen como Londres, capital de Inglaterra, necesita distraerse con algo. Mientras el pelirrojo sonríe porque encuentra a la londinense bastante tierna prácticamente en todo momento, obviando por completo que esta quiera leer la arrastra por la sala hasta donde hay menos cosas y la hace girar para que baile con el provocando que la londinense no pueda contener sus grititos y risillas por que en realidad le encanta como la hace sentir el escoces

Al notar que ella se suelta un poco la acerca a sí para cantarle al oído

_L is for the way you look at me_

La verdad era que el escoces se había enamorado de ella a primera vista, había quedado fascinado por la forma curiosa con la que sus ojos parecían ver a través de el

_O is for the only one I see_

En una pelea que tuvo con Inglaterra esta se puso de su lado enojándose con el ingles por pegarle y luego de que este se retirara la castaña se dedico a curarle los pequeños cortes que había conseguido, sabiendo que se metería en problemas él se sorprendió por su actitud y desde entonces no pudo apartar su vista de ella

_V is very, very extraordinary_

Lo que el pelirrojo sentía por la castaña era algo muy diferente a lo que habia sentido por cualquier otra persona, con solo dedicarle una mirada fugaz lograba que el corazón del escoces se acelerara

_E is even more than anyone that you adore can_

El tiempo había pasado y el descubrió lo que sentía provocando que se volviera un tanto mas tímido con ella, algo que a la londinense le pareció extremadamente raro

_LOVE is all that I can give to you_

Sus amigos se dieron cuenta y empezaron a molestarlo, sin mencionar que cuando Inglaterra se entero empezó a mantener mejor protegida a su capital

_LOVE is more than just a game for two_

El que su hermanito se hubiera puesto sobreprotector solo había ayudado a los celos del escoces a crecer, y es que era egoísta, pero quería tener a la londinense para sí

_Two in love can make it_

_Take my heart and please don't break it_

El problema era que Londres parecía llevarse bien con todo el mundo, hasta España la trataba amablemente y ni hablemos de Francia

_LOVE was made for me and you_

Todo esto junto era demasiado para Escocia que se había decidido a confesársele a la londinense

_L is for the way you look at me_

Lo que Escocia no sabia era que Londres estaba también enamorada de él, la oji-verde tenia cierta facilidad para perderse en los ojos del pelirrojo y cuando notaba su mirada en ella sentía que el corazón se le salía por la garganta

_O is for the only one I see_

Si bien Londres era consiente de que estaba enamorada del escoces, también sabia que no era la única que notaba las virtudes del pelirrojo y esto, para ser sinceros, provocaba que se sintiera celosa

_V is very, very extraordinary_

El día que el Escoces decidió por fin decirle que el también sentía lo mismo por ella había sido un día simplemente extraordinario, le dijo que la amaba y ella respondió que también, como si fuese a decir otra cosa

_E is even more than anyone that you adore can_

El escoses la giro otra vez regresando sus dos mentes al presente, la hiso bajar un poco para después volverla a subir y seguir con la canción esta vez con ella uniéndosele

_LOVE is all that I can give to you_

El escoces sonríe un poco al notar la voz de la chica que le roba el aliento

_LOVE is more than just a game for two_

La hace girar otra vez antes de soltarla y arrodillarse en el suelo frente a ella sacando una pequeña cajita de su bolsillo provocando que la londinense se lleve una mano a la boca en señal de sorpresa

-Dos enamorados lo pueden lograr, toma mi corazón y no lo rompas por favor - Escocia

La castaña sonríe un poco al notar que ha traducido la canción mientras la canta en su cabeza

"_Two in love can make it, take my heart and please don't break it_"

-¿te casas conmigo? - Escocia

-¿que clase de pregunta es esa? - Londres

-yo... bueno - Escocia

-por supuesto que si bobo - Londres

Los ojos del escoces se abren mientras este sonríe y se levanta para alzar a la castaña y hacerla girar provocando que esta ría alegremente, luego la baja para ponerle el anillo

_LOVE was made for me and you_

La castaña sonríe antes de que el pelirrojo se le acerque a besarla felizmente a lo que ella responde igual

_LOVE was made for me and you_

Al separarse este la abraza por que por un momento se le había ido el alma y ella lo abraza sonriendo para sí mientras le susurra al oído

_LOVE was made for me and you_


	3. Sonrisas

3. Sonrisas  
Noruega entra en la habitación acompañado de Narvik, esta ultima mira hacia atrás suspirando y volviendo por donde ha entrado y luego de un rato entra arrastrando a una nerviosa Macedonia, la que ahora tiene su azabache pelo atado en una cola alta con su rulo todavía saliendo para un costado por que no ha dejado que Narvik siquiera se acerque a él y cuando explico por qué lo hacia la rubia deicidio mantener sus manos lo mas apartadas de el pequeño rebelde, pero el resto había quedado limpiamente atado dejando ver los ojos violetas de Macedonia mas de lo habitual, lleva puesto unos jeans y un sobretodo beige debajo del cual tiene sweater y polera porque están en invierno y puede que aquí este mas frio que en su casa, también lleva una bufanda bordo con puntitos amarillos que trata de parecerse a su bandera, en resumen la chica esta lista para salir a la calle  
-¿a donde vamos otra vez? - Macedonia  
-a un karaoke - Narvik  
La macedonia alza una ceja y la noruega sigue con su cara seria por que no esta mintiendo  
-nunca pensé que te escucharía decir eso - Macedonia  
-no empieces - Narvik  
-¿y que era lo que hacíamos aquí? - Macedonia  
La rubia se encoje de hombros al tiempo que Noruega vuelve a aparecer  
-ya nos podemos ir - Noruega  
-genial - Narvik  
-ah, y eso que empezaba a acostumbrarme a la temperatura - Macedonia  
-ya deja de quejarte - Narvik  
-Salto temporal cortesía del trío mágico-  
Al entrar la azabache pierde a los otros dos y en su intento de encontrarlos choca con alguien cayendo al piso  
-hey ¿estas bien? - dice una voz  
Macedonia levanta la vista reconociendo la voz para encontrarse con unos bástate conocidos ojos azules  
-oh, hola Mathias - Macedonia  
Dinamarca sonríe mientras le ofrece una mano y la ayuda a levantarse, la macedonia se sonroja un poco pero consigue devolverle la sonrisa sin notar el leve color en la cara del rubio  
-y ahora un poco de karaoke - dice una voz  
una luz ilumina hacia donde esta Macedonia y esta levanta la mano sonriendo mientras se acerca al escenario  
-todo tuyo - dice la presentadora  
Macedonia sonríe tomando el micrófono y mirando a un punto en particular en el publico  
-esta va dedicada pero mejor si se da cuenta - Macedonia  
Se escuchan murmullos mientras ponen la canción que Macedonia le dice a la presentadora y cuando empieza no hay muchos que estén interesados, eso es hasta que Macedonia empieza a cantar  
Yo know that I'm a crazy bitch  
I do what I want when I feel like it  
All I wanna do is loose control, oh, oh  
But you don't really give a shit  
You go with it go with it go with it  
'Cause you're fuking crazy rock n' roll  
La voz de la azabache llama la atención siendo que es bastante afinada, por así decirlo, y como se sabe la letra en vez de estar leyendo como otros esta moviéndose un poco como si bailara mientras cierto par de ojos celestes siguen sus movimientos  
You said "hey, what's your name?"  
It took one look and now I'm not the same  
Yeah you said hey and since that day  
You stole my heart and you're the one to blame  
La mirada violeta de Macedonia se encontró con la del danés mientras este sentía que el corazón le subía hasta la garganta y luego volvía a caer de forma precipitada  
Yeah, and that's why I smile  
It's been a while since every day  
And everything has felt this right  
And now you're turning it all around  
And suddenly you're all I need  
The reason why I smile  
En otra esquina Narvik sonríe victoriosa mientras lanza a Noruega una mirada cargada de sentido mientras este suspira de manera auditible y resignada  
Last night I blacked out I think  
What did you, what did you put in my drink?  
I remember making out and then  
I woke up with a new tattoo  
Your name was on me and my name was on you  
I would do it all over again  
Por otra parte Dinamarca esta hipnotizado con la azabache mientras sonrie como idiota porque se siente la única persona que esta mira y hay una gran probabilidad de que sea cierto  
You said "hey, what's your name?"  
It took one look and now I'm not the same  
Yeah you said hey and since that day  
You stole my heart and you're the one to blame  
El resto del mundo ahora si que esta escuchando entero, es mas la sala esta en sumo silencio mientras la voz de la macedonia recorre el lugar y cuando llega al estribillo todos se la saben  
Yeah, and that's why I smile  
It's been a while since every day  
And everything has felt this right  
And now you're turning it all around  
And suddenly you're all I need  
The reason why I smile  
Dinamarca empieza a caminar entre las personas sin que Macedonia, quien ahora esta demasiado metida en la canción, lo note para la suerte del danés que esta planeando averiguar si sus sospechas eran ciertas  
You know that I'm a crazy bitch  
I do what I want when I feel like it  
All I wanna do is loose control  
El rubio se detiene procesando un poco la letra y escuchando mas atentamente mientras una parte de el desea con todas las fuerzas que no se equivoque  
You know that I'm a crazy bitch  
I do what I want when I feel like it  
All I wanna do is loose control  
Otra vez sus ojos se encuentran con los de la macedonia que simplemente sonríe y con esto consigue que el oji-celeste se calme un poco  
_And that's why I smile__  
It's been a while since every day  
And everything has felt this right  
And now you're turning it all around  
And suddenly you're all I need  
The reason why I smile  
The reason  
The reason why I smile  
The reason why I smile_  
El lugar estalla en aplausos mientras el danés la ayuda a bajarse consiguiendo otra de esas sonrisas que sinceramente le encantan antes de llevarla a algún punto menos concentrado mientras la chica recibe felicitaciones a diestra y siniestra; cuando por fin están mas separados del resto de la gente se pone serio  
-¿a quien le dedicaste la canción? - Dinamarca  
-pensé que era obvio - Macedonia  
-¡no lo fue! - Dinamarca  
con esto empieza el discurso de Dinamarca y como merece saber porque es el rey de Europa y le conciernen los asuntos de todos los Europeos [i] y cuando Macedonia no puede más lo agarra del cuello y lo besa para después separarse  
-listo, ¿entendiste o te lo dibujo? - Macedonia  
Dicho esto la azabache empieza a retirarse hasta que siente que la detienen, la giran y luego un par de labios se enfrentan a los suyos, y cuando la oji-violeta cae en la cuenta de quien esta besándola no tarda en responder. Se separan para respirar antes de sonreír al mismo tiempo y encontrarse otra es más de aquella forma

* * *

[i] Dato de color: Macedonia se encuentra en Europa justo encima de Grecia, limita también con Yugoslavia y Bulgaria, y con otro país cuyo nombre no recuerdo, es un país relativamente chico pero con una gran historia


	4. Britany

Decidí conectar los oneshots! Esto es anterior a la confesión de Escocia, durante el cumpleaños de Londres donde por alguna razón estaba invitada CABA

4. Britany

Macedonia, Narvik, CABA y Londres, mejor conocidas como Stella, Anastasia, Camila y Britany, caminaban por las calles de la ultima entreteniendo a esta para que los demás pudieran preparar la fiesta que venían preparando desde hace un buen tiempo, en el sentido de que los invitados llegaran al lugar y que los cómplices decoraran lo esencial. Britany, como es ella, ni se da cuenta pero se deja arrastrar de aquí para allá en las muy conocidas calles de su propia ciudad

-Girls, ya estuvimos en la calle por dos horas – Londres

-hm… tiene razón – Narvik

-¿enserio? – CABA

Anastasia le muestra a Camila su reloj de pulsera y la porteña lo mira confundida

-ni sabes a que hora salimos ¿verdad? – Narvik

-Estamos hablando de Camila ¿Cuándo vieron que supiera que hora era? – Londres

-son muy injustas con ella – Macedonia

-Gracias Stella – CABA

La de los ojos almendrados abraza a la azabache dramáticamente provocando risas de parte de la castaña y que la rubia gire sus ojos

-Bueno, vamos yendo, dos horas es bastante tiempo – CABA

-No podría haberlo dicho mejor – Macedonia

-ustedes dos son iguales – Narvik

-muy cierto – Londres

Las otras dos intercambian una mirada antes de reír, después de unos segundos las otras dos se les unen. Pronto llegan a la casa de la londinense las chicas insisten con que ella entre ultima y la primera en escurrirse hacia adentro es CABA, quien con una rapidez que podría competir con la de los hermanos Italia, les da a los cómplices la seña pactada y todos van a esconderse mientras CABA apaga la luz justo a tiempo para que Londres entre a la casa y no note nada en absoluto

-vamos a la sala – Macedonia

La azabache empuja a la castaña por su propia casa mientras la rubia las sigue rodando sus ojos, llegan a la sala y al verlas CABA prende la luz y todos salen saludando a Londres en varios idiomas diferentes. Londres los saluda a todos hasta que un ruido de micrófono prendiéndose (algo agudo que todos odiamos) la hizo mirar hacia el escenario, que nadie sabe como metieron ahí o como lo van a sacar después, donde CABA la mira sonriente

-Y ahora el grupo del momento, un aplauso para los británicos, excepto Inglaterra – CABA

La azabache se baja y va donde están Inglaterra y Estados Unidos, el primero le dice algo y esta solo evita el tema con un gesto de la mano. Mientras tanto suben al escenario Escocia y los gemelos Irlanda, el sur toma la batería y el norte la guitarra mientras el escoces mueve un mini órgano eléctrico consigo (mi exactitud)

-Esta canción es para la chica más increíble que he conocido – Escocia

Alistor le guiña un ojo a Britany mientras tiene una media sonrisa (sexi) y esta se sonroja pero no puede evitar sonreír. Entonces empieza la música

Always looking for a better  
way to hold together  
the crack that separates the end from the start  
but all her doubts wear her out  
and she drives just to breathe, she drives just to breathe  
But is it madness, that keeps her stuck on the ground  
and in her silence, she really begging for sound  
She left behind  
simple times  
growing up way too fast  
but now there's nothing holding her back  
So enough, enough,  
Enough live free  
you're in control  
Life's a roller coaster under city lights  
And the blur  
It makes you wonder, (you wonder)  
Everything you've left behind has helped you find  
You are so much stronger  
Everybody's heart breaks, everybody falls down  
Sticks and stones baby won't break your bones  
You think you're on your own  
Well Brittany, you're not alone  
So it smells of wine and cigarettes  
She broke another promise  
The pressures building up  
Around and around  
She's worn out  
From a town  
That's been holding her in, holding her in  
But is it madness, that keeps her stuck on the ground  
And in her silence, she really begging for sound  
She's at a loss  
For a cause that's been dragging her down  
But now there's nothing holding her back  
Life's a roller coaster under city lights  
And the blur  
It makes you wonder, (you wonder)  
Everything you've left behind has helped you find  
You are so much stronger  
Everybody's heart breaks, everybody falls down  
Sticks and stones baby won't break your bones  
You think you're on your own  
Well Brittany, you're not alone  
Well Brittany, you're not alone!  
You know what you want,  
you know what you need  
No need to stay in New Jersey  
Pull your hopes out of your dreams to where they belong  
to where they belong.  
Life's a roller coaster under city lights  
And the blur  
It makes you wonder, (you wonder)  
Everything you've left behind has helped you find  
You are so much stronger  
Everybody's heart breaks, everybody falls down  
Sticks and stones baby won't break your bones  
You think you're on your own  
Well Brittany, you're not alone.

La canción termina y Londres camina directo hacia el escenario y abraza, se le tira encima, a Escocia quien obviamente la abraza de regreso sonrojándose un poco el también mientras el resto de mundo aplaude y cuando se separa como para ver a su novia a la cara sonríe

-Feliz cumpleaños lass – Escocia

Britany amplia su sonrisa antes de besar al escoces que esta mas que contento de devolverle el beso…


	5. Be Italian

Esto es algo que me imagine que pasaría si Stella tuviera que explicarles a sus primos acerca del amor y la canción era perfecta para la ocasión

5. Be Italian

Feliciano y Lovino estaban esperando a la puerta de la gran mansión, ambos tenían la apariencia de unos chicos de entre doce y trece años, aunque realmente fuera diferente… Pronto la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una adolescente, que parecía de no más de 17 años, de pelo azabache con un rulo al costado y ojos violetas, esta persona era Macedonia

-pero si son mis italianos favoritos, pasen – Macedonia

Los dos cumplieron un tanto apurados y empezaron a explicarle a la azabache el predicamento en el que se encontraban, si bien costo bastante que Lovino aceptara que sabia tan poco del asunto como Feliciano y pronto una sonrisa apareció en los labios de la macedonia

-¿Así que mis pequeños demonios italianos quieren saber de amor? Stella les dirá, que si quieren hacer a esa persona feliz, deben confiar en lo que les es innato porque esta en su sangre – Macedonia

Los dos intercambiaron una mirada y Macedonia sonrió una vez mas antes de levantarse de la silla donde se había sentado y empezar a hacer círculos en la habitación

_Be Italian  
Be Italian  
take a chance and try to steal a fiery kiss _

La azabache se mueve en medio de ellos y vuelve a su silla y se sienta otra vez mirándolos fijamente mientras mantiene su sonrisa

_Be Italian  
be Italian  
when you hold me don't just hold me but hold this_

Macedonia se levanta de nuevo y le ofrece una mano primero a Feliciano y después a Lovino quien suelta aire molesto pero se levanta de cualquier forma

_Please be gentle, sentimental  
go ahead and try to give my cheek a pat  
But be daring and uncaring  
when you pinch me try to pinch me where there's fat_

_Ha!_

La azabache los hace girar mientras los guía a su salón donde los deja parados mientras ella se mueve sin dejar de mirarlos y mientras sigue cantando

_Be a sinner (be a sinner)  
be a lover (be a lover)  
pick the flower now before the chance is past (before it's past)  
Be Italian (be Italian)  
be Italian (be Italian)  
live today as if it may become your last! _

Ojos violetas se fijan en los dos italianos mientras Macedonia, dueña de los mencionados ojos, camina hacia los dos italianos sonriendo y haciéndolos girar para luego bailar con cada uno por separado antes de volver a dejarlos y volver a cantar

_Hey!  
Be a sinner (be a sinner)  
be a lover (be a lover)  
pick the flower now before the chance is past (before it's past)  
Be Italian (be Italian)  
be Italian (be Italian)  
live today as if it may become your last! _

Riendo la azabache cae en el sillón en medio de los dos italianos que parecen mucho mas felices ahora, los ojos violetas pasan de un hermana al otro antes de que ella se levante de nuevo y se ponga en frente de ellos y cruce sus brazos

-y no vuelvan a hacer preguntas obvias – Macedonia


	6. White Horse

Doble capitulo! este y el próximo son de la misma protagonista

6. White Horse

Camila estaba hasta la coronilla cuando camino hacia Alfred y le dio vuelta la cara de un golpe, el estadounidense se llevo una mano al ahora bastante rojo cachete mientras sus ojos celestes se encontraban con unos verdes-almendrados que irradiaban enojo y decepción

CABA empieza a caminar en círculos, los puños cerrados, murmurando a tal velocidad que uno no creería que hable en español, mientras suelta aire por la nariz cada tanto y Estados Unidos se queda calladito en su lugar porque esta combinación significa que esta harta y por lo que le ha contado Inglaterra la porteña es bastante brava cuando se enoja, aunque su hermano le retenga tanto (i). Cuando la porteña decide el veredicto el estadounidense ya tiene su mirada de "no me regañes" patentada pero Camila cruza sus brazos sin dejar la seriedad

_Say you're sorry that face of an angel_

_Comes out, just when you need it to_

_As I pace back and forth all this time_

_'Cause I honestly believed in you_

-Esto es el colmo – CABA

Estados Unidos mira a la azabache atento, como si con el mínimo movimiento en la dirección incorrecta pudiera hacer explotar a la oji-almendra

-Estaba borracho – Estados Unidos

-¿te crees que no lo se? Claro que si, pero me importa un carajo, lo que me desquicia es saber que sos capaz de volverlo hacer, es mas estoy segura de que lo vas a repetir – CABA

-pero bebe – Estados Unidos

-No me lo niegues, no soy estúpida y a demás te conozco – CABA

-¿y que quieres que te diga? – Estados Unidos

-¡NADA! Por una vez cierra tu boca y escucha, esto no funciona, nunca lo hiso y prefiero no hacerme mala sangre por mas tiempo – CABA

_Drag on the days, stupid girl_

_I should have known, I should have known_

-Sera mejor que no nos veamos por un tiempo Alfred – CABA

La morocha se dirigió hacia la puerta y la abrió, sin voltearse decidió terminar su discurso

-auf wiedersehen – CABA (ii)

Y con esto la azabache se dirigió directamente a la parada de colectivos para buscar uno que la llevara al aeropuerto más cercano

_That I'm not your princess, this ain't a fairy tale_

_I'm not the one you'll sweep of her feet lead her on the stairwell_

_This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town_

_I was a dreamer before you went and let me down_

_Now it's too late for you and your white horse, to come around_

Cuando por fin encontró el colectivo que necesitaba se sentó en la parada a esperar, saco de su bolsillo un chicle y empezó a masticar para sacarse un poco del estrés y despertarse un poco. El colectivo llega y ella se sube pagando su boleto y se sienta en un lugar vacío mientras hace lo imposible por no ponerse melancólica y empezar a recordar cosas que seguramente terminaran en lagrimas saladas y cucharones de helado, o barras de chocolate dependiendo del afectado

_Maybe I was naive, got lost in your eyes and never really had a chance_

_I never knew that to be in love you had to fight to have the upper hand_

_I had so many dreams about you and me happy endings_

_Now I know_

Una vez en el aeropuerto fue hacia las diferentes líneas hasta encontrar una que vendía un vuelo a Londres dentro de unas horas y decidió que ver a la británica sonaba bastante bien en este momento, compro el boleto y fue hacia las sillas a esperar

Mientras tanto Estados Unidos manejaba su Mustang por callejuelas y pasadizos para llegar al aeropuerto a tiempo, siendo que tomarías un colectivo había solo un aeropuerto donde podrías haber terminado habiendo salido desde su casa

_I'm not your princess, this ain't a fairy tale_

_I'm not the one you'll sweep of her feet lead her on the stairwell_

_This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town_

_I was a dreamer before you went and let me down_

_Now it's too late for you and your white horse, to come around_

Estados Unidos la ve y sonríe hacia ella pero no como tiene los ojos en el piso esta ni se inmuta

-¡Camila! – Estados Unidos

CABA levanta sus ojos verdes-almendrados de las sumamente interesantes baldosas para ver al rubio que se le pone en frente antes de pedirle disculpas y que por favor le perdone con su mejor cara de borrego degollado

_And there you are on your knees_

_Begging for forgiveness, begging for me_

_Just like I always wanted but I'm so sorry_

Llaman al vuelo de la porteña que rechaza al estadounidense y camina hacia la puerta correspondiente mientras este la sigue insistiendo mientras esta lo ignora olímpicamente hasta que se cansa de la repetición

-no voy a volver a ser tu novia pero si no me dejas tranquila ahora no voy a hablarte nunca mas en mi vida ¿entendiste? – CABA

El rubio sonríe porque sabe que esta es la manera de la porteña de decirle que pueden seguir siendo amigos a pesar de lo que pasó y se queda donde esta mientras la ve desaparecer dentro de la puerta-pasillo que la llevara a su avión, una vez arriba de este la azabache se dedica a mirar por la ventanilla mientras saca uno de los chicles que se compro en el aeropuerto después de terminarse los que llevaba

_'Cause I'm not your princess, this ain't a fairy tale_

_I'm gonna find someone someday who might actually treat me well_

_This is a big world that was a small town there in my review mirror disappearing now_

_And it's too late for you and your white horse, to catch me now_

El avión despega y la ciudad se va volviendo pequeña mientras una sonrisa se dibuja en la cara de la porteña que sabe que ahora aunque el estadounidense decida volver a intentar que ella lo perdone no podría llegar con los tiempos

_Oh whoa, whoa_

_Oh try and catch me now_

_It's too late to catch me now_

Cuando escucha la voz de la azafata y voltea pensando que ha hablado con ella nota que hay alguien sentado a su lado y trata de no saltar del susto, como es que no noto eso?

-¿vas? (1) – pregunta este

Tenía el pelo blanco desde donde podía ver Camila, como estaba dado vuelta, y acababa de demostrar que hablaba en alemán así que la porteña, aprovechando lo que aprendió de la inmigración, se dispone a traducir lo que la azafata dijo en este idioma

-te esta preguntando si quieres algo para tomar – CABA

Es ahí cuando el albino se voltea y por primera vez los ojos verdes-almendrados de CABA se encuentran con los rojos de, no que ella lo reconozca, Prusia

TBC...

* * *

(i) esta historia esta medio situada en la única época en la que estos dos tenían algún trato y esto hace referencia a la decisión que hizo que Argentina dejara de figurar en la competencia por ser la primera potencia mundial

(ii) Estaba entre esto y que lo dijera en japones pero esto queda mucho mejor

(1) ¿que? /aleman/


	7. Mil años para por fin conocerte

Estoy usando la versión de Glee de la canción porque pega mejor

¿Por qué habría un avión en el que se hable español en EEUU que te lleve a Londres? Ni idea

7. Mil años, para por fin conocerte

_Es ahí cuando el albino se voltea y por primera vez los ojos verdes-almendrados de CABA se encuentran con los rojos de, no que ella lo reconozca, Prusia_

* * *

El silencio los rodeo por un rato mientras ambos se miraban fijo a los ojos, los orbes carmesís del albino le recordaron a la porteña el fuego, misterioso, hipnótico y peligroso si uno no se manejaba con cuidado, por otro lado el pruso veía bosques de almendras en verano, refrescante y cálido al mismo tiempo, una contradicción sumamente absorbente

_The day we met, frozen I held my breath_

_Right from the start _

_I knew that I found the home for my _

CABA fue la primera en romper el encanto al volver su mirada hacia la azafata que seguía esperando, inconsciente de la escena que acababa de producirse ante sus ojos

-¿sabe alemán? – CABA

-no, lo lamento – azafata

-no importa, no me molesta traducir – CABA

La azabache vuelve su mirada al albino otra vez antes de sonreír de costado para volver a hablar en alemán

-¿entonces? – CABA

-si, un café – Prusia

CABA asiente y mira a la azafata otra vez, agradecida de no haberse perdido otra vez en esos ojos rojos tan profundos, lo único que le falta es haber terminado una relación y… ¿sería posible?

_Heart beats fast colors_

_And promises how to be brave?_

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?_

-dos cafés por favor – CABA

La azafata asiente y les da las bebidas antes de preguntar si los toman con algo y luego de que la porteña tradujese y que les dieran azúcar, Prusia lo toma amargo pero CABA todavía no se termina de acostumbrar porque prefiere el expreso pero el de los aviones es siempre un asco, no que el café solo sea mucho mejor

-por cierto tu alemán es bastante bueno – Prusia

-tuve un buen profesor, aunque me va mejor con el ingles – CABA

Prusia sonríe un poco más antes de decidir cambiar a este idioma porque, que le den con algo pero le gusta hablar con esta chica

-Yo lo prefiero al español – Prusia

-no se nota – CABA

Ambos ríen un poco ante esto, la porteña mira hacia afuera y ve, muy para su desagrado, que el cielo a oscurecido gracias a una tormenta y su cara se transforma en una de terror, el pruso lo nota y le da un golpecito en el hombro para que aparte la vista antes de que entre en pánico, y al encontrarse por tercera vez y por alguna razón, que ella desconoce, se empieza a calmar

_But watching you stand alone_

_All of my doubts suddenly go away somehow_

_One step closer_

El pruso le dedica una sonrisa y ella le responde con una débil propia, luego el albino empieza a hablarle de como la chica le recuerda a un conocido suyo y en menos de un minuto la historia ha pasado a centrarse en el y en su pequeño pájaro, que esta ahora siendo cuidado por una amiga que tiene en Londres, es ahí donde CABA señala su pequeña gran coincidencia siendo que ella va a buscar a su propia 'mascota' en casa de su amiga de Londres, que es una de las muchas razones por las que va, luego ambos empiezan a parlotear de aves y ve tu a saber que mas, mientras un cierto sentimiento de confianza empieza a crecer entre los dos, casi como si hubiera querido la suerte que se conociesen

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years, I'll love you for a thousand more_

De los pájaros, nadie entiende como, pasan a hablar de historia y cuando el albino pregunta se sorprende al enterarse de que la porteña sabe muy bien que era Prusia [u], a demás de conocer gran variedad de temas, y luego de la charla histórica se animo a preguntarle si tenía alguna otra razón para ir a Londres a demás de su pájaro

-supongo que puedo contarte – CABA

Y así fue como le explico lo que había pasado, de como todo iba bien hasta que Alfred, porque todavía no sabía que estaba hablando con otra representación, lo arruino todo y cuando menciono que era lo que había hecho Prusia, o Gilbert como se había presentado anteriormente, frunció el seño y cerro los puños, esto ultimo paso desapercibido pero la porteña le aseguro que ya lo sospechaba y que de todas formas la relación no habría podido durar mucho más

_Time stands still beauty in all she is_

_I will be brave; I will not let anything take_

-pues es un imbécil – Prusia

-¿lo conoces? – CABA

-no, pero para engañarte frau, tiene que serlo – Prusia

Camila sonríe y Gilbert podría jurar que jamás había visto una sonrisa hasta este día que pudiese comprar a esta, o tal vez fuera solo porque esta lo hiso sentir algo cálido en el interior mesclado con la cierta satisfacción que no entiende, pero hay una parte de él que le esta diciendo que si tuviera que dedicarse a sacarle una sonrisa, lo haría sin quejas. De todas formas Camila, como se ha presentado la azabache anteriormente, es la primera persona que ha escuchado sus historias con verdadero interés y sabe que le ha prestado atención por que no se dio cuenta de la turbulencia que pasaron hace un rato

_Away what's standing in front of me_

_Every breath, every hour has come to this_

_One step closer_

CABA cambia el tema una vez mas con una facilidad increíble para hacer que el pruso hable un poco y este obedece feliz de que haya alguien que entienda lo asombroso que en realidad es, y de alguna manera misteriosa vuelven al tema de las aves, pero esta vez mezclándolo con historia y la azabache se pone a reflexionar cuando se da cuenta de algo

-debes ser la única persona que entiende mi relación con Muni – CABA

-yo podría decir lo mismo, mis amigos no entienden como es que hablo con Gilbird – Prusia

-¡dímelo a mi! – CABA

Ambos ríen otra vez, y es que se siente jodidamente bien, es casi natural, como si se conocieran de toda la vida y se hubieran vuelto a encontrar, pero este sentimiento es demasiado fuerte como para ser llamado amistad, mientras Prusia se debate si las sonrisas de CABA son simplemente contagiosas por que cada vez que la porteña le dedica una él no puede evitar sonreír de regreso

_I have died every day waiting for you _

_Darling don't be afraid I had love you _

_For a thousand years, I'll love you for a thousand more_

La voz de la azafata les comunico que ya aterrizarían y la azabache tradujo todo lo dicho al alemán recibiendo una sonrisa de parte del albino, durante el descenso se dedican a platicar que van a hacer una vez en Londres

-tratar de que no me agarre la lluvia – CABA

-el clima de Inglaterra es un desastre – Prusia

-no necesitas decírmelo, por suerte tengo un paraguas siempre en mi bolso – CABA

-¿acaso en tu país tienen el mismo clima? – Prusia

-no, pero uno nunca sabe – CABA

Prusia asiente entendiendo la indirecta de "mas vale prevenir que lamentar", luego de un rato se da cuenta de que probablemente no la vuelva a ver después de bajar del avión, otro que no se entera que esta hablando con una representación, antes de negar fuertemente con la cabeza, él es el asombroso Prusia, se le va a ocurrir algo, ¿que importa si es mortal? El esta seguro de que es importante

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I had loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

Al bajar del avión y después de recuperar sus respectivos bolsos, y vienen a preguntarles cosas y ambos sacan tarjetas parecidas al mismo tiempo sin notar al otro

-Oh, bienvenido señor Prusia – dijo uno

-Ah señorita CABA, la señorita Londres dijo que la estaba esperando – dijo otro

-un segundo por favor – Prusia

El albino giro hacia la azabache para encontrarse con esos ojos, que sinceramente le fascinan, otra vez y darse cuenta de que también esta sorprendida, entonces Camila decide hablar

-¿Prusia? Tú eres… ¿un país? – CABA

-ja, soy el asombroso Prusia ¿Qué hay de ti? – Prusia

-soy La Ciudad Autónoma de Buenos Aires, o CABA como corto – CABA

-eso quiere decir que viniste a ver a Londres – Prusia

-¿tu también? – CABA

-ja – Prusia

_One step closer_

One step closer

CABA sonrió sonrojándose un poco mientras a Prusia poco mas y se le va el corazón por la garganta pero logra sonreírle de regreso, esto si que explica muchas cosas…

-sabes, no me molestaría que me llames por mi nombre – CABA

-solo si tu haces lo mismo con mi asombroso nombre – Prusia

-claro – CABA

Y así ambos se dirigen a la casa de Londres donde los aguardaba la sorpresa de que mientras estaban en casa de Londres, Muni y Gilbird se enamoraron y ahora hay un huevito bajo un foco, sobre un almohadón, en el escritorio de Britany

_I have died every day waiting for you _

_Darling don't be afraid I had love you _

_For a thousand years, I'll love you for a thousand more_

-fue amor a primera vista, lo juro – Londres

-¿pero como? – CABA

-pues tu trajiste a Muni antes que Prusia trajera a Gilbird, cuando Gilbird llego se puso a inspeccionar la casa y se topo con la linda Muni – Londres

-eso Gilbird, te conseguiste una linda frau – Prusia

Ambos pájaros piaron contentos provocando un par de risas de parte de los dueños mientras Londres decide retirarse de la habitación por un rato mientras los otros dos se quedan hablando con los pájaros un tanto sorprendidos todavía, de vez en cuando Prusia la mira de reojo mientras esta se dedica a hablar con Muni, quien parece responder con sus cantitos, y no puede evitar sonreír

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has guided your heart to me_

_I had loved you for a thousand years _

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

Y si bien el día termino igual de normal que como había empezado, al encontrarse una vez mas con la mirada de la porteña algo dentro suyo le dijo que la volvería a encontrar, tal vez mas pronto de lo que pensaba, y ella tuvo la misma sensación antes de despedirse del pruso en alemán con una sonrisa burlona que provocó una risa en el otro

* * *

[u] En capital (CABA) se enseña historia mundial durante la primaria y la secundaria junto con la historia propia del país y como esta es CABA, se la sabe mejor que nadie :)


	8. Esto es amor

Antes de empezar mostrare como se dividirá la canción: _Londres (en cursiva), _Macedonia, CABA (en mayúsculas), _Narvik, _**juntas**

8. Esto = Amor

Las cuatro chicas habían practicado esto durante un tiempo, la ocasión era una pequeña competencia de bandas y ellas decidieron presentarse juntas para cantar una canción que según Londres era muy increíble y de una banda que, para la sorpresa de todos, CABA conocía y había presentado como "The Script". Así que ahí estaban, Macedonia con un bombo, Narvik con su bajo, Londres con su guitarra y CABA con el pianito que Escocia le permitió usar para esto, una vez presentadas la música comenzó a sonar

It's in the eyes of the children as they leave for the very first time

AND IT'S IN THE HEART OF THE SOLDIER AS HE TAKES A BULLET ON THE FRONT LINE

It's in the face of a mother as she takes the force of a blow

AND IT'S IN THE EYSE OF THE FATHER YEAH, AS HE WORKS HIS FINGERS TO THE BONE YEAH

I'm standing under a white flagg oh

Can you see me oh? Can you see me oh?

I'M STANING FOR EVERYTHING WE HAVE OH

CAN YOU HEAR ME OH? CAN YOU HEAR ME?

**This is why we do it, this is worth the pain**

**This is why we bow down and get back up again**

**This is where the heart lays, this is from above**

**Love is this, this is love**

**Love is why we do it, Love it's worth the pain**

**Love is why we bow down and get back up again**

**Love is where the heart lays, love is from above**

**Love is this, this is love**

_It's in the soul of a city, what it does after it crumbles and burns_

_And it's in the blood of a hero to know where he goes he may never return yeah_

_I'm standing under a white flag oh_

_Can you see me oh? Can you see me oh?_

_I'm standing for everything we have oh_

_Can you see me oh? Can you see me?_

**This is why we do it, this is worth the pain**

**This is why we bow down and get back up again**

**This is where the heart lays, this is from above**

**Love is this, this is love**

**Love is why we do it, Love it's worth the pain**

**Love is why we bow down and get back up again**

**Love is where the heart lays, love is from above**

**Love is this, this is love**

IF YOU COULD BE ANYWHERE THAT YOU WANTED TO BE

WITH ANYONE THAT YOU WANTED TO BE WITH

DO ANYTHING THAT YOU WANTED TO DO

WHAT WOULD IT BE AND WHO WOULD IT BE WITH YOU?

TIME FLYS BUT YOU'RE THE PILOT

IT MOOVES REAL FAST BUT YOU'RE THE DRIVER

YOU MAY CRASH AND BURN SOMETIMES

_This is why we do it, this is worth the pain _

_This is why we bow down, to get back up again_

_This is where the heart lays this is from above_

**Love is this, this is love**

**Love is why we do it, Love it's worth the pain**

**Love is why we bow down and get back up again**

**Love is where the heart lays, love is from above**

**Love is this,**_ this is love_

This is love

_This is love_

THIS IS LOVE

El público empieza a aplaudir e incluso se pone de pie mientras se decide que han ganado rotundamente y nadie se queja por que ha estado increíble y es entonces que viene el presentador

-¿quieren dedicarle esta canción a alguien? – presentador

-eso, es secreto de estado – Londres

Las otras tres asienten sonriendo mientras miran al grupito de chicos que esta sonriendo en las butacas de la primera fila, nadie nota el intercambio pero el sentimiento llena el aire y todos se van seguros de que si estaba dedicada, aunque nadie sepa a quien


	9. Exceptions

Este capitulo esta dedicado a mi buena amiga BG, quien es la verdadera Narvik y a quien no he visto en un tiempo, pero como hace medio año que ni una palabra se ha dicho Anastasia me sigue perteneciendo

9. Excepciones

~PDV de Narvik~

Mi nombre es Anastasia Berditch, o Narvik, y se me conoce como una chica seria… pero no siempre fue así

Solía ser una niña como cualquier otra, bueno no tanto siendo que odiaba el color rosa como no odiaba otra cosa, pero esto cambio una noche cuando al ir a la cocina por un vaso de agua escuche gritos y por mi curiosidad termine viendo a mi padre de rodillas llorando y a mi madre viéndolo enojada diciéndole que esta era la gota que derramaba el vaso

_When I was younger I saw my daddy cry and curse at the wind_

_He broke his own heart and I watched as he tried to reassemble it _

_And my mamma swore that she would never let herself forgive_

Como verán esto cambio mi forma de ver el mundo, creí que el amor no existía, que eso que las personas sentían no era mas que algo pasajero que siempre terminaba en alguien lastimado, viendo esto decidí que no volvería a pensar en amor y de lo posible no me enamoraría, pero otra vez la vida supo como probarme mi error

_And that was the day that I promised _

_I'd never sing of love as it does not exist_

_But darling you are the only exception _

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

Cuando me creía incapaz de enamorarme me encontré con que nadie puede escapar a los caprichos del amor, mis ojos se cruzaron con unos verdes que posaban en una cara levemente bronceada que presentaba un par de cicatrices, este rostro era enmarcado por un cabello ondulado marrón largo que estaba sujeto en una coleta caída, era el hermano de España, aunque se llevaban bastante mal, Portugal… un hombre verdaderamente misterioso

_Maybe I know somewhere deep in my heart that love never lasts_

_And we have to find other ways to make it alone and keep a straight face_

Al principio no quise admitirlo, lo evitaba lo mas posible pero el latino parecía encontrarme cada vez, y cada vez que lo hacia yo bajaba los brazos y aceptaba charlar con el, con el tiempo algo cambio y el parecía mucho mas cuidadoso conmigo, a mi no me importaba la distanciación, estaba acostumbrada a mantener mis distancias con los hombres

_And I always been like this to keep in a comfortable distance_

_But up until now I had sworn to myself that I'm content with loneliness_

Pero cuando Portugal decidió que ya tenía suficiente empezó a hablar con migo de una forma diferente y sorprendentemente descubrí saber como responder a sus comentarios, ahora me era común ver esa media sonrisa y sentir mi cara enrojecer, o ser atrapada mirando hacia él y mirar a otro lado en vergüenza, pero el viene hacia mi y me habla provocando que lo mire, y cuando lo hago me dedica una de esas sonrisas sinceras que me hacen sonreír y puedo estar segura de que él es diferente

_'Cause none of it was ever worth the risk_

_For you are the only exception _

_You are the only exception _

_You are the only exception _

Es entonces cuando de sus labios salieron esas palabras en un idioma que agradecí haber aprendido y por primera vez en mi vida tire toda mi lógica por la borda y deje que me guiara mi instinto, mis labios pronunciaron las palabras que anteriormente había jurado no decir y al sentir el beso en mis labios lo bese sin recordar esto, como si nunca hubiese pasado… algo que espero no pase con este momento, aunque al separarse se valla a otra parte espero me deje quedarme con este recuerdo

_I got a tight grip on reality but I can't_

_Let go of what's in front of me here_

_I know you're leaving in the morning when you wake up_

_Leave me with some kind of prove is not a dream_

Pero al separarnos me encontré con esa sonrisa sincera que parecía dedicarme solo a mi, la vida otra vez me demostraba que no se puede asumir nada en la vida, fue asi que una sonrisa apareció en mis labios mientras me perdía en esos ojos verdes… tal vez pueda volver a creer en el amor, porque sé que es amor lo que siento por el

_You are the only exception (x8)_

_And I'm on my way to believing_

_Oh and I'm on my way to believing_

Por eso es mi única excepción…


	10. Marry you

Yo sé que desde el capitulo de "LOVE" todos estaban esperando este momento

Por cierto se lo dedico a arRosz, quien a pesar de ser Londres y saber que el canon la pone con Iggy-browse es una gran fanática del Scotlond/Lonscot (Escocia x Londres)

10. Marry you

Luego de demasiada preparación, un montón de movimiento, gritos, peleas, disculpas, lagrimas y risas, finalmente había llegado el día mas esperado para la londinense, un vestido blanco como de princesa, que le había regalado Hungría y que la castaña estaba dudando que no fuera literalmente de una, sus damas de honor serían Macedonia, Narvik y CABA quienes estaban vestidas con vestidos muy elegantes también, Macedonia había convencido a Londres de hacer lo que en la película de "Sex and the city" y que las damas fueran de colores distintos, por supuesto ella tomo el rojo diciendo que era el que le sentaba mejor, Narvik pidió el azul y CABA dijo que de cualquier forma a ella se le veía mejor el negro, lo cual no rea ninguna mentira, y que ir a una boda de negro era algo que no sabia que se pudiera hacer

-Ahora hay que arreglar tu cabello – Macedonia

Londres trago saliva decidiendo no pelear contra las manos de su amiga quien en menos de 10 minutos la tubo con el pelo en un medio rodete del cual caían caireles castaños, no uso mas maquillaje que un brillo en los labios y un toquecillo de rubor acotando que su amiga no necesitaba nada mas, luego paso a arreglar a las otras dos, Narvik se vio ahora con el cabello suelto sujeto hacia el costado con una sencilla hebilla, que en realidad era un invisible con florcitas azules, y CABA ahora tenia una trenza cosida que iba hacia el costado donde se juntaba con una colita también allí para luego disolverse con esta en la caída ondulada natural de su cabello, por ultimo la macedonia se arregló a si misma quedándose con una media cola enganchada con una hebilla en forma de rosa roja, luego de un revoltijo de aretes y algo de sombra para que los ojos de CABA demostraran lo claros que en realidad eran, las cuatro estaban listas para el gran día de la castaña

_It's a beautiful night_; we're looking for something dumb to do

_Hey babe, I think I wanna marry you_

_Is it the look in your eyes or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares babe? I think I wanna marry you_

Por otra parte, el novio llegaba a la iglesia acompañado de los otros metidos en el asunto, lo de la iglesia fue idea de Portugal, quien ya llevaba unos cuatro meses con Narvik, y Londres había quedado encantada casi inmediatamente acotando que siempre se imagino de blanco caminando por el pasillo de una bonita capilla, para el toque final Macedonia convenció a sus primos y Londres casi se desmaya cuando le dijo que se iba a casar en Italia. Inglaterra se quedo fuera siendo que Londres había dicho que estaría bien que la entregara dado que era lo mas cercano a un padre que tenía, a lo que acepto bastante feliz, a Escocia lo acompañaban Dinamarca, quien es bastante amigo del novio, Prusia, que es mas amigo de la novia en realidad, y por supuesto Portugal quien dijo que en una boda católica se necesitaba al menos un padrino católico, se acordó que Liechtenstein arrojaría las flores y Sealand traería los anillos (suertudo). Un rato mas tarde Escocia se encontraba en el altar mirando directo a la puerta de entrada cuando esta se empieza a abrir

_Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go_

_No one will know, come on girl_

Entran primero Dinamarca y Macedonia, porque los padrinos esperaron a las damas para la entrada, la chica con el vestido rojo y el danés con una rosa en el bolsillo del mismo color

_Who cares if we're trashed? Got a pocket full of cash_

_We can blow shots of patron, and it's on girl_

Le siguen Narvik en su bonito vestido azul y Portugal que lleva una flor del mismo color que el escoces no reconoce, o no le interesa reconocer

_Don't say no, no, no, no_

_Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_And we'll go, go, go, go_

_If you're ready, like I'm ready_

_Luego entra CABA en el único vestido negro en todo el lugar, el cual tiene detalles en plateado porque la porteña insistía en que uno liso le daba a funeral, junto con Prusia que lleva una rosa blanca porque de por si ya va vestido de negro_

_'Cause it's a beautiful night_; we're looking for something dumb to do

_Hey babe, I think I wanna marry you_

_Is it the look in your eyes or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares babe? I think I wanna marry you_

Por Ultimo entran Liechtenstein y Sealand, la rubia con un vestidito blanco y una cinta en el cabello de un rosa clarito mientras el rubio lleva un traje como los otros hombres en la sala y una rosa del mismo tono que el listón de Liechtenstein

_I'll go get a ring let the choir bells sing like ooh_

_So what you wanna do? Let's just run girl_

Es después de esto que empiezan los ecos de la marcha nupcial y se ve aparecer por la puerta a Arthur con su traje negro que lleva una rosa blanca y espera hasta que parece la persona mas hermosa en este planeta, según Escocia

_If we wake up and you wanna break up that is cool_

_No I won't blame you, it was fun girl_

Londres le dedica una sonrisa desde donde esta antes de tomar el brazo que le ofrece Arthur y encaminarse con este hacia el altar donde Escocia siente que su corazón se le acelera y una sonrisa se forma en sus labios

_Don't say no, no, no, no_

_Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_And we'll go, go, go, go_

_If you're ready, like I'm ready_

Ahora Londres esta al lado del escoces sosteniendo un ramo que consiste en lirios, rosas y claveles en distintos tonos de blanco, el pelirrojo mira a Londres a los ojos cuando la tiene en frente y esta sonríe de manera reconfortante y él no puede evitar sonreír también

_'Cause it's a beautiful night_; we're looking for something dumb to do

_Hey babe, I think I wanna marry you_

_Is it the look in your eyes or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares babe? I think I wanna marry you_

Sus manos se encuentran antes de que ambos dirijan sus miradas hacia el sacerdote quien empieza con su discurso, Macedonia mira a Dinamarca de reojo, quien le guiña un ojo cuando la nota y la azabache contiene una risita antes de mirar hacia otro lado, por otro lado Narvik esta sonriendo encantadoramente a Portugal que responde feliz y mas cerca de los novios CABA y Prusia tienen las manos entrelazadas sin notarlo

_Just say I do_

_Tell me right now babe_

_Tell me right now babe_

Y finalmente llega la hora de los votos y cuando la pregunta es hecha dos respuestas positivas son oídas, anillos intercambiados y alianzas formadas, algunas lagrimas aquí sonrisas por allá y un beso para este trato sellar

_'Cause it's a beautiful night_; we're looking for something dumb to do

_Hey babe, I think I wanna marry you_

_Is it the look in your eyes or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares babe? I think I wanna marry you_

Al salir los novios son bañados en arroz y Britany, quien ahora si puede decir apellidarse Kirkland, se para de espaldas al grupo de mujeres y tira el ramo que por razones de causa mayor termina en brazos de CABA quien al verlo se sorprende por que ella ni siquiera había ido a esperarlo lo que provoca las risas de las otras quienes aceptan que le pertenece y los novios se suben al auto con el típico cartelito de "recién casados" porque son un grupo de cursis.


	11. Enamorándome de ti

¡Hurra por el nuevo capitulo!

Prusia x CABA, porque esos dos son la pareja mas asombrosa de las aquí presentes ;)

11. Enamorándome de ti

Prusia toma su valija de la cinta para dirigirse hacia la salida mientras mastica su chicle que agradece haber tenido, sus ojos rojos escanean los pasillos de Ezeiza hasta reparar en cierta azabache de ojos verdes-almendrados y puede sentir una sonrisa en sus labios al acercarse y ver que en el cartel que lleva dice "awesome"

_Desperate for changing, starving for truth,  
I'm closer to where I started, I'm chasing after you_

-Hola Gil – CABA

-Hola frau – Prusia

-bueno, tengo el auto estacionado así que vamos yendo – Camila

La azabache guarda el cartel, que resulto ser solo una hoja blanca, en su bolsa y guía al albino hacia el estacionamiento del aeropuerto

_I'm falling even more in love with you, letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move, I'm hanging by a moment here with you _

Mientras caminan el albino se permite admirar a la porteña en su ropa de civil, nota que lleva el pelo en una colita alta dejando ver mejor esos ojos que le encantan al pruso, y Gilbert tiene que detener su mente si no quiere hacer algo estupido per en realidad no le molesta pensar estas cosas porque después de tanto tiempo ya sabe lo que es y que esta pasándole.

_Forgetting all I'm lacking, completely incomplete  
I'll take your invitation, you take all of me _

Pero por el momento se contenta con la energía que irradia la porteña mientras habla rápida y ligeramente sin quitar sus ojos del camino a menos que estén en el semáforo, al pruso le cuesta acostumbrarse a toda la atención, le encanta por supuesto pero ya hacia un buen rato que nadie parecía interesarse en el, claro estaban sus amigos pero ellos no le miraban con tanta curiosidad, y un poco de respeto, como lo hacia la azabache sentada a su lado. Lo había invitado para que conociera la cuidad de la que estaba medianamente orgullosa, porque CABA nunca se pone de acuerdo en si es o no genial su pequeño pedazo de mundo, pero él había venido por el simple gusto de hablar con ella

_Now I'm falling even more in love with you letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move I'm hanging by a moment here with you _

El albino se dedica ahora a observar a las palomas, que no son de Argentina muchas gracias, que revolotean cerca de ancianos o niños que las alimentan, mientras espera a que aparezca la porteña

-¡Gil! – dice una voz conocida

_I'm living for the only thing I know, I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
And I don't know what I'm diving into, just hanging by a moment here with you _

_There's nothing else to lose, there's nothing else to find  
There's nothing in the world that could change my mind _

Cuando el pruso levanta y se encuentra con la mirada verde-almendrada de la porteña recuerda la otra razón por la cual esta aquí, la saluda con normalidad pero nervioso por dentro. Durante el tiempo en que no vio a la porteña debido a las distancias, en el cual se hablaron por chat, se dio cuenta de que le gustaba, bastante… Cuando esta lo invito a pasear por Capital Federal decidió que aprovecharía la oportunidad

_There is nothing else; there is nothing else  
There is nothing else _

Pero…

_Desperate for changing, starving for truth  
I'm closer to where I started, I'm chasing after you_

Venir solamente había servido para que el pequeño flechazo de Gilbert se convirtiera cada vez en algo mas serio, Camila era después de todo la única que entendía lo asombroso que eran el y su país

_I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you _

Hoy iba a tomar el valor que no había tenido antes y decirlo, así fuera lo ultimo que hiciese, pero debía prepararse porque tal vez… ¡no! No pienses en ello

Lo que Prusia ignoraba era que CABA sentía lo mismo por el, estos días habían sido increíbles, el problema era que no sabia como lo tomaría el albino y temía perder a semejante "amigo". Mientras discutía consigo misma en su mente condujo a Gilbert por calles, subtes y colectivos hasta Puerto Madero, donde recorrieron un poco sin hablar, ambos sumidos en pensamientos similares… ¿y si no siente lo mismo?

_I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
And I don't know what I'm diving into  
Just hanging by a moment here with you _

De alguna forma sus manos se encuentran por voluntad propia sin que lo notaran hasta que CABA paro repentinamente en un punto en particular haciendo que se soltaran y Prusia lo notara y volviera hacia ella, quien miraba hacia el rio que corría cerca de ellos, una ráfaga de viento le quito el pelo del rostro mientras ella seguía mirando al agua con una expresión difícil de explicar, casi como si estuviera recordando algo doloroso

-Camila – Prusia

La azabache volvió los ojos al albino y negó vigorosamente con la cabeza antes de dedicarle un pequeña sonrisa agradecida

-dime – CABA

Prusia sonríe al ver su sonrisa [u], de repente todo cae en su lugar. Gilbert adora la atención que le presta CABA, la forma con la que escucha sus historias con la mayor curiosidad, la forma con la que es capaz de cambiar de tema sin notarlo, como mueve las manos cuando quiere enfatizar, como su pelo llega a penas un poco mas bajo que sus hombros, que este caiga en hondas a excepción de ese rulo que se mueve cuando ríe, su risa no es ni muy sonora ni muy baja, y que sus ojos, en los que al pruso le es imposible no perderse, brillen cuando emocionada o cuando esta decidida, el…

-frau, necesito decirte algo – Prusia

-claro ¿Qué es? – Camila

_Just hanging by a moment  
Hanging by a moment  
Hanging by a moment  
Waiting by a moment here with you_

-ich leibe ditch – Prusia

Camila abre sus ojos en sorpresa antes de que la idea le entre en la cabeza y sonría ampliamente y abrase a un muy sonrojado pruso

-ich leibe ditch auch Gil – Camila

Y es el turno de Prusia de sonreír antes de decidir besar a la porteña que no tiene ningún problema en responder…

* * *

[u] Es esto lo suficientemente cursi?


	12. Here's to us

Y ahora el capitulo que todos estaban esperando…

El final de "Lenguaje del amor"

Con la participación de todas las parejas incluidas…

12. Here's to us

Se habían juntado todos en un bar karaoke, Londres había puesto el lugar diciendo que si a la noche llovía podría haber algún momento al estilo Hollywood, lo cual causo gracia a Dinamarca, Macedonia y Escocia que sabían a que se refería, y un giro de ojos por parte de Narvik que en realidad también lo sabe, luego de un pequeño complot entre CABA y Portugal, que impresiono al resto de los presentes, y con algunas bromas por parte de Gilbert quedo decidido que alguien debía cantar y luego de otro mareo mas Londres se encontró enfrente al micrófono para cantar una de sus favoritas

-unos amigos y yo estamos celebrando que por todo lo que paso en este tiempo así que, esta canción es para nosotros – Londres

La pantalla muestra la letra, la cual Britany no necesita en realidad, y la castaña espera al momento adecuado antes de empezar a cantar

_We could just go home right now  
Or maybe we could stick around  
For just one more drink  
Oh yeah_

_Get another bottle out  
Let's shoot the shit, sit back down  
For just one more drink  
Oh yeah_

_Here's to us  
Here's to love  
All the times the we fucked up  
Here's to you  
Fill the glass  
Cause the last few days have kicked my ass  
So let's give 'em hell  
Wish everybody will  
Here's to us_

_Here's to us_

_We stuck it out this far together  
Put our dreams through the shredder  
Let's toast cause things  
Got Better_

_And everything can change like that  
And all these years have gone so fast  
But nothing lasts  
Forever_

_Here's to us  
Here's to love  
All the times the we messed up  
Here's to you  
Fill the glass  
Cause the last few nights have kicked my ass  
If they give you hell  
Tell 'em go fuck themselves  
Here's to us_

_Here's to us_

_Here's to all that we kissed  
And to all that we missed  
To the biggest mistakes  
That we just wouldn't trade_

_Here's to us breaking up  
Without us breking down  
To whatever's coming our way_

_Here's to us  
Here's to love  
All the times that we fucked up  
Here's to you  
Fill the glass  
Cause the past few days have kicked my ass  
So let's give 'em hell  
Wish everybody will  
Here's to us_

Macedonia y CABA arrastran a Narvik con ellas para ponerse al lado de Londres para los últimos versos porque esta canción es realmente para ellas

_Here's to us  
Here's to love  
All the times the we messed up  
Here's to you  
Fill the glass  
Cause the last few nights have kicked my ass  
If they give you hell  
Tell 'em go fuck themselves  
(Go fuck themselves)  
Here's to us  
(Here's to us)_

_Here's to us  
(Here's to us)_

_Here's to us  
Here's to love  
Here's to us  
(Wish everybody will)_

Los chicos se les suman para el final llamando la atención del resto de los presentes aunque sea para solo un par de estrofas

_Here's to us  
Here's to love  
Here's to us_

El bar los aplaude generosamente y se bajan del escenario para volver a sentarse, Portugal le pasa un brazo por encima a Narvik que tiene la decencia de dedicarle una mirada que para cualquier otra persona no significa nada, Londres y Escocia están tomaditos de la mano y se dedican sonrisas cada medio segundo, Dinamarca consigue que Macedonia se siente en su regazo y esta le dedica una mirada divertida antes de darle uno de esos bezos fugases que Mathias adora y odia al mismo tiempo, y Prusia abraza a CABA por el hombro mientras esta deja reposar su cabeza en el. Este tiempo ha sido muchas cosas pero nadie puede negar que haya valido la pena

Here's to us


End file.
